


The Dive Bar

by riv_er



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar Hopping, Bars and Pubs, Friendship/Love, Gangs, Grimey, M/M, Motorcycles, Rich Peter, Sex, Tattoed Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riv_er/pseuds/riv_er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steter AU -- Peter is leaving from his very boring promotion party and finds himself lost in the bad part of the city stranded during a bad storm and the only thing he can do is go inside a very suspicious bar to keep his mind off of everything until he meets a young man named Stiles and they both hit it from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dive Bar

**Author's Note:**

> it turned into something that i wasnt going for but its just as better then what it was supposed to be lol enjoy

  


Peter walks outside being greeted by the valet that was helping him into his car while trying to stay dry from the rain, he was just leaving his promotion party that his boss had thrown him and throughout the whole night he wanted to leave. Peter was happy that he got a promotion and was moving on up in the industry of his firm but he felt out of place, perhaps alone?

Peter was engaged a few months ago but the guy had left him for someone else and ever since that happened he just never really tried to meet anyone else, he would show off a smile of showing somewhat the emotion of happiness but behind that smile was a heart made of stone that was cracking from not being loved. He couldn’t feel anything anymore so the last thing he needed was a party being congratulated by couples and talking to him about; honeymoons, children, hey even sex!

All Peter ever knew of anymore was being a Financial Advisor in a big firm now, he had no time for play well other than being a wolf and wolfing out during a full moon and occasionally with his nieces and nephew back at home where he grew up, but if he could live in his office were no one would be able to bother him he would.

As Peter is driving he looks at his GPS that seemed to have been malfunctioning because it had taken him into the bad part of the city, he's looking around trying to see if someone can help him oblivious that something bad can happen to him.

If he was to approach the wrong person in his all black matte Cadillac Escalade with 22 inch platinum chrome rims, who knows what they would do, Seeing someone that’s obviously a high roller they could easily shoot him right there and take his car and everything else that he has on him.

Peter tries to back track where he had gone through but he just made it worse and now he starts to get a little nervous, he has always been a city kind of guy but never in his life he had ever been in the bad part, as he’s trying to get back home he hears a popping noise and by the way the car feels driving it was a flat tire

"goddamit! fuck!" peter shouted hitting the wheel of the car numerous times, now even more nervous.

Without getting out of the car peter had climbed through his car into the trunk searching for a spare tire that he didn’t have, maybe he should have told the car salesmen yes about him taking the spare tire so then he could have switched it quickly and got out of there.

Peter is sitting in the back seat pondering what triple A's number is so he goes to Bing it on his new iPhone 5s it slowly starts to load then the no service message pops up

"Oh, yes just great! Nice one Peter, you get a new phone just before the party and then you get lost, fan fucking tastic! -- And on top of that you have a flat tire." Peter says talking to himself out loud.

The rain starts pouring down harder with hail the size of golf balls falling everywhere, Peter looks out the window to his right and sees a bar that’s run-down but is surprisingly still in service which doesn’t make sense because if the outside looks like it can give you all sorts of diseases then the inside must have a lot of health and other violations. Peter has no other choice but to go inside and not waste his gas and on top of that needs to call someone to fix his tire.

After Peter turned the car off and put his keys away in his jacket he sat there for about a minute so he can get himself ready to quickly run through the rain and inside the bar, the hail is falling down very fast and hard that they would even hit the top of peters head even when covered by his jacket.

Once he got inside he brushed the hail off of himself in the door way paying attention to only himself checking out his jacket to see if it was ruined then once he saw everything was ok he looked up to see the place was just as dirty as it was inside; a bunch of water spots on the ceiling, lights were out or hanging crooked, fruit flies everywhere, peter has never been in an establishment anything like this but like any other place where he would be in he walked towards the bar seats ignoring the looks from everyone including from the bartender

"could I get a dry Manhattan?" Peter asked the bartender.

"Oh can you call someone to come change a tire? I got a flat tire." he added as the bartender left to get him his drink, when he came back he gave him his drink and said that he would see about getting his car towed.

The bartender was somewhat nice and normal looking compared to the other patrons that where there especially the way older man that seemed to be passed out on the other side of the bar, the guy also smelt really bad also, he needed to put sleeves on and take a shower or three.

Peter takes a sip of his drink keeping his eyes to himself until one of the guys that were in the back playing pool walks up to the bar getting real close to peter and asks the bartender to refill him with whatever he was drinking, peter looks up from the corner of his eye while sipping at his drink, at a young man leaning against the bar looking at him.

The guy looked to be around twenty-three; he had tattoos everywhere on his body from his head down to his knuckles... maybe even lower if anything.

It started with a glance and ended with Peter turning his head to the guy and just doing a full on stare, Peter tried not to but he couldn’t help it, it might've been the wolf inside of him that was making him do this but he couldn’t help it so like any other time when that would happen to him he was always keen on hiding it.

Peter quickly jerked back his stare and downed his drink signaling for another, he lifted his sleeve looking at his watch, its 11:45 p.m. and the bartender hasn’t told him anything yet about the tow truck hopefully it comes soon.

The feeling of being watched by everyone in the bar made him a little uncomfortable but he knew that if anything was to happen he would be able to stand his ground and take on whoever tries him, there are a few big guys standing in the back whispering about him but in Peters head he thinks that he can take them both.

"You have a problem?" a voice came from behind him startling him.

"oh no, no problem here-- sorry." peter tried convincing the voice that he didn’t have a problem with him or anyone else, the guy sat down next to peter with his drink, it was the tattooed guy that peter was staring at earlier.

After he noticed it was him he felt very uncomfortable and was expecting guys coming from the other side surrounding him like how usual bar fights happen in movies but that didn’t happen, the guy actually seemed nice and harmless.

The guy puts his hand out offering to shake hands and introduces himself as Stiles. Peter thinks to himself wondering what kind of name is Stiles, what nationality is he? He doesn’t have an accent if he's from another country but then again maybe his parents are and came here in New York where he then would be conceived.

"If you don’t mind, what kind of name is 'Stiles'? I've never heard of a name like that before" Peter said playing with his glass.

Stiles laughed a little before taking a sip from his beer.

"Actually it’s just, a uh, a nickname for people to call me because no one can’t seem to pronounce my name correctly, plus doesn’t it seem to suit my appearance? I have style... s" he chuckled at his joke that seemed to be a little lame but Peter didn’t think it was so he had joined in with laughing.

They both simultaneously took a sip from their drinks then after shared a look at each other not saying anything, just staring and letting their eyes and bodies talk with each other getting closer to each other like as if they are the only one in the bar until they both cocked back after being interrupted by the bar tender slamming both his ham sized hands on the bar.

After Peter had uncoiled he held his head down for a minute blushing in embarrassment, after he looked up the bartender was standing in front of him with a raised eyebrow and shaking his head.

The bartender had told him that someone named Handy Hank was on his way with his tow truck and will be there in fifteen to twenty minutes, the guy walked away after Peter had thanked him.

He turned his attention back to Stiles who was sitting there with his hand holding his head up staring at Peter

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?!" he said grabbing a metal plate that was sitting on the other side of the bar trying to look at his teeth.

Stiles started laughing but still kept his eyes on Peter.

"No, I’m trying to figure out how a guy like you ended up on this side of the city?" Stiles said readjusting his hair under his black beanie.

"Well to be honest after I had left my shitty promotion party my fucking GPS must have malfunctioned and brought me here instead of back home." Peter shook his head.

Stiles motioned for another before he brought his attention back to Peter intrigued by his story. Peter kept on checking his watch to see if it’s time for this guy to come and fix his tire.

"Don’t worry, handy hank is always later from the time he said he would be but he's really good at what he does." Stiles said.

The thing is though is that Peter couldn’t wait for anything he usually would be throwing a fit; yelling and swearing at everyone, beating whoever he needs to beat to get what ever done faster, just anything that he can so he doesn’t have to wait any longer but in this case is a whole other story.

Peter is fascinated by this guy and he doesn’t know exactly why he finds him so interesting but the wolf inside him is telling him to go after him and take him back home and never let him leave ever, but, Peter knows he can’t exactly do that only because this guy doesn’t seem to be gay... maybe the guy is just really friendly and is just heterosexual, or he's just trying to help Peter feel not so out of place in the bar and is just giving him some small talk before he drives off and never see each other again.

 _"well looky looky who fancy driving caddy out there with that flat? I had fixed it!"_ Handy Hanks voice came through the door not coming inside.

"Well I guess it’s time for me to go, nice talking to you stiles!" Peter said throwing money on the bar.

As Peter was about to walk out the door someone ran up behind him placing a hand on both shoulders stopping him in his tacks, Stiles caught up to him.

"hey wait, I forgot one thing to ask you and I know that if I was to let you leave now that it would bother me for the rest of the week. What’s your name?" He said smiling walking Peter out the door with both his hands on his shoulders

"Peter, Peter Hale." he said putting his hand out for a handshake.

Peter knew that they had already shook hands but this was just another excuse for him to touch him one last time rather than being polite introducing himself, the storm was over so now all Peter needs to worry about is paying this guy and getting the hell out of this part.

After Peter paid Hank that looked really dirty but was surprisingly not smelly he had got in his car adjusting his rear view mirror to see that Stiles was in his view lighting a cigarette and walking backwards watching Peter.

It's hasn’t even been long and Peter had already gone back to that bar for about three weeks now and in those three weeks that he was there him and Stiles were creating a friendship with each other, they didn’t think they would be friends with each other knowing that they both are from different worlds and would most likely not be friends with each other if Peter never ended up in that bar.

Peter came walking into the bar now on first name terms with all of the regulars and the bartender to see Stiles in their spot at the bar where they always sat with two beers for him and Peter, after they had a few more drinks Stiles stands up and takes Peter by the hand into the bathroom, this made Peter smile only because he’s holding Stiles' hand again but this time was an actual hand holding and not just a manly 'I am the _alpha_ male' hand shake.

Stiles locked the door behind them then lunged onto Peter sticking his wet lips onto Peters soft lips, sticking his tongue into his mouth massaging his, the two were bumping into everything from; walls, sinks, and trashcans before they finally reached into a stall

"I've never hooked up with a guy like you before!" Peter said pulled back.

"I know." Stiles said laughing.

He sat Peter on the toilet undoing his belt taking his pants off; he grabbed both of his hands stopping him from pulling them down any further

"It’s kinda dirty in here don’t you think?" he said

"That’s the idea!" Stiles retorted

Stiles then continued to pull down Peter's pants and down his Calvin Klein briefs to reveal a very large uncut cock, he was very well kept down there, it wasn’t like any other guy that completely shaves themself down there he still had pubes but they were well maintained.

He then goes down on him making sure that his cock is thoroughly wet making him moan in passion, Stiles has been going at it for about half an hour already jacking himself off now during the process until they both simultaneously come at the same time leaving a mess everywhere.

It’s been a week since Peter had last seen Stiles and that worried him because he thinks that he had done something wrong to make him stop showing up at the bar sitting in their spot, Glenn the bartender hands Peter a paper with an address and had told him that one night he had helped Stiles one night home and that was the address that he brought him to.

Peter makes his way to the address that was given to him thinking to himself that his apartment was actually the nicest on the whole block so no wonder why he had this attraction to him because they might have different tastes in everything they both liked the nice things in life and keeping everything clean and attractive.

He rung every doorbell in hopes that someone will buzz him in but no sooner or later someone did, he walked throughout the whole apartment sniffing out everything until he finally made his way up to the sixth floor and in front of door number twenty-four and sensed that this was where Stiles lived.

He knocks on the door to only be greeted by sleepy shirtless Stiles in black boxer-briefs; his tattoos had continued from his neck down to his feet, he rubbed his eyes as he put his arm out gesturing for Peter to come inside

"Sorry, did I wake you? I'm sorry, I'm just gonna leave now." Peter said turning around about to walk back down the stairs before he got pulled inside.

Stiles shut the door then quietly walked into his room rubbing his eyes, he then quickly came back out pulling Peter into his room with him, he wasn’t thinking once he went over to his house he just knew that he needed to see him and find out why he hasn’t been at the bar.

"Take your clothes off!" Stiles demanded.

"Oh no, I won’t be stay--" Stiles put his hand over Peter's mouth shutting him up.

Peters shirt was slowly getting buttoned down by Stiles while he just stood there breathing in his scent that really started to turn him on, Peter started to growl throwing Stiles onto the bed ripping the rest of his clothes off with his claws.

Stiles took his underwear off holding himself up on the bed watching Peter slowly crawling on top of him growling just a bit louder than before, Peter took control over him gripping the back of his neck tightly slamming his lips onto his kissing him with power, Stiles flipped Peter around so he can be on top straddling him and holding his arms back while he kisses Peter's neck and chest.

He started thrusting his  hips in a vigorous way letting out little moans, Stiles still was holding Peter's arms back so then he can’t do anything but receive everything that he is giving to him.

"You’re really aggressive!" Peter said as Stiles was biting his chest and neck.

"Yes I am." he said during a moan.

He leaned over his bed towards his night stand to grab a condom and some lube, he handed Peter the condom while he put the lube around his anus getting it right so he wouldn’t have any trouble stick his dick inside him, Stiles is on all fours with his juicy thick ass stood up staring at Peter.

Peter started to insert himself inside of him hearing his moans getting louder and louder each time he goes deeper inside of him, he started thrusting in a harsh matter, his growls started to be more powerful because the wolf inside of him is enjoying every bit of the young pale man aiding in his thrusts.

The more Peter was fucking him senseless his wolf was coming out until he fully turned, after he turned he quickly pulled out and ran in the darkest corner there was in the room hiding, Stiles' hole twitched as he wasn’t full of Peter's meat anymore realizing that he was nowhere to be found on the bed.

"Peter? Peter is that you?" he said walking towards the corner where two red glowing eyes stared back at him.

"Peter?" he said one more time before reaching his arm out into the corner.

Peter started breathing heavily as he was being felt by Stiles, Peter decides to show himself... his other self to him without any warning, he stepped back a little as Peter started to stand up walking towards him to be surprised that he wasn’t frightened.

Stiles reached out to him feeling him then after got down on his knees looking up at him before he started to finish Peter off until he came in his mouth, by the time Peter came he had already turned back then the both jumped onto the bed panting and sweating.

"soo what are you?" Stiles asked looking up at the ceiling.

"I am a uh, a werewolf." peter said laughing.

"A werewolf? That’s a real thing? hm, I just had sex with a werewolf and the best looking one that _I only need to know_." he said joining in Peter laughter

Peter got up from the bed to put back on his underwear then jumping back into bed stiles holding onto him tightly so he can never leave him again,

"So why did you stop going to the bar? Did I do something?" he whispered in his ear

"Oh no, nothing that you did made me stop, I actually got tired from that bar and started to go to a new one. I don’t like staying at one bar for a long time so I’ll go for about a month or so and then I just get tired and change the venue." he said grabbing Peter's hand holding onto it

"I would have told you where I was going but then I realized that we never exchanged numbers, but, you used your smart skills and found me." he added laughing.

Stiles kissed his hand before he threw it off of him and got up to get dressed, he threw Peter's clothes at him telling him to get dressed also,

"What are we doing?" peter asked doing what he was told.

"We’re going to make more memories at this new bar!" stiles said smiling at him.

They both left his apartment walking to the bar together laughing and having a good time with each others company, Peter is unsure what they are or even how far their relationship can go but he is sure that whatever happens he knows that he had a great time and would never meet someone quite like Stiles ever before so he knows that he has to try his best to keep him and to never let him go.

 


End file.
